Matt n some weed
by Eddie Wachowski's Chick
Summary: k i suck at sumories as much as i do spelling. there's Daito/Yamasuke, Daichi/Taisuke . there's language and adult situations nuff said
1. Dude

******* OOOOOOOO MY FIRST FIC!! ******* Ok well its not gonna be the best. It's a very odd yamasuke fic!!!! *Drools * They are sooooooooo cute together.

Aaaanope I don't own jack squat either. It belongs to the wonderful creator of digimon and I'm flat broke so buzz off

Warnings: well its R so if that's not enough then it's a yaoi (boy/boy) relationships and lots of cursing and drug use. Yet it's a comedy? I am very odd am I not? Well enough of me rambling hear ya go the story.

*_* Thoughts

" _" Text

(_) Point of view

--------------------------------- Dude!!!-------------------------

(Daisuke)

god damn. I'm never gonna get through the day like this. I've got a drug test coming up and I'm totally gonna fail. I might as well smoke somethin' now. 

Oh and if you wanna know who I am.. Names Daisuke Motomiya. Davis. I was one of the digidestend. Till we split up. 

Tk's got his own little whore Kari, there popular' and too buissie t care about me. 

Ken was sent far away cause he was caught, or should I say WE were caught fucking. Never heard from him since. And yes if you must know I do like guys. And I still like Kari and all the cute girls too, but not as much.

Matt's always gone. He and Tai got a small place. And no they are NOT dating their just roommates. I should know I'm always over there with Tai trying to get a fix. Its weird he likes me to an extreme point where he always asks id I could ever love him. I'm always too high to answer but I remember it. Matt can't stand the drugs. He says they will kill us. But, who cares? 

Izzy and Yoli are at their apartment taking care of their five-month-old child. She got knocked up at 18. Witch makes me 17.

Mimi and Sora live next door to Tai and Matt. I'll visit them every now and then. But some magical how we always wake up naked on the floor of Mimi's room. 

And know ones heard any thing from Joe or Cody in years.

That takes us back to me. I'm a loser, drugy, bi, and occasionally a cutter. No one cares. Hell I don't even any more.

(Narrator)

Bzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!

" damnit I don't wanna take that drug test!!!!" Davis said to no one in-perticular. With a groan he got up from his seat and headed towards gym class. Only stopping to pull at the bottom of his pants.*damn things are gonna be the death of me one day* he thought. He ran to the gym just two second before the bell rang. 

"Ok class today we are going to select a few random students for a test witch is mandatory for all high schooler's." Davis chuckled in spite of that statement. The teacher turned towards him. " And what is so funny Mr. Motomiya? Hmmm?"

" Oh well just the fact that you said random." the word random was said with extra sarcasm." Is very amusing. cause hell we all know it's only the kids who you think are on drugs."

"Two things Motomiya, one, watch your language, and two why are you always on the list but you never show?" the class turned towards him expecting him to break down." Well as you can see were all waiting?!"

Davis just nodded his head" " he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a joint and a lighter. He put the joint to his lips and lit it inhaling deeply." I know I" he paused inhaling again".. WILL fail!" he was getting looks of shear astonishment from all around him. Some gave him looks of pity and sorrow for what was about to happen.

"DAISUKE MOTOMIYA YOU PUT THAT OUT RIGHT NOW AND GO TO THE OFFICE!!!!!!!" the teacher yelled at him and pointed towards the door.

" Nah. I think I'll stay a while. Besides what is the principle gonna do? Send me home? Witch happens to be in whatever abandoned building is available!" Davis was steaming. He felt as though he could pull out his pocket knife right there and ended it all and leave that sniveling worm of a teacher with the biggest guilt trip ever." Oho he might call my parents who for YOUR INFORMATION HAVE DISOWNED ME!!!! Just because I was dating another BOY!!!! " The class stared at him. Mouths dropped in astonishment. Others gasped. They all new Davis to be head over heals after any hot girl.

The bell rang to get dressed out for PE" class go get ready!!!" they didn't stir" get ready NOW and Motomiya get the HELL OUT OF MY GYM." The teacher slimed his eyes to slits and glared at Davis." I will NOT have a stupid little FAGGOT POT HEAD tell me about how his parents disowned him!!"

" You know it's not polite to assume I'm a fag. cause for your information I'm not. And considering you only know my name and you're just my PE teacher you have no ideal how educated I am." He looked down as he spoke keeping his mock grin on and shaking his head." Oh and by the way before you call ME a fag think about you and Mr. Aki at that club two weeks ago!" he said the words with such anger and hate every one who had stayed behind made a "ooh" sound.

Just then some one walked up to Mr. Miguire and handed him a letter. "This is for Davis Motomiya. It's from Matt Ishida" the voice whispered. Davis didn't hear. He was buissey trying to light up another joint and fend off all the other students.*damnit leave me alone!*

" Matt Ishida? The rock star?" he wispered back more harshly than intended." Davis you have to go and please don't come back." He tossed him the paper.

"Yah like I wanna come back" he picked up the letter and flipped off the teacher with his black colored nail polish. He gave him one last smirking grin. " See ya fucker!!!!" 

****O k well I'm done for to night so ill try to finish it by some time before the next week review please? Flames? Anything leme know. K and there will be yamasuke and a bit of taisuke.** caio SatanHerself " 'Cause a man will never be able to do those evil things!!" plus don't take the motto I made it up its all I live by. 


	2. 8 Mile

K I finally have time to update this story. Its been bugging the sheet outa me. 

Thanks to some reviews I learned that I should have mentioned that it is a very OOC story and I apologize for any spelling errors and grammar errors. I am terrible with that junk. And I don't own Eminem (although I wish he was locked in my closet wearing black leather pants and a skin tight shirt tied to a chair…) and I don't own 8 mile or any thing I want to own

language and blood and some taisuke and...

**Me:** STOP SAYING AND!!!!!

Ok geeze!!! If you all want to know I am a scitzo. Sorry soooo here's the story.

-----------------8 Mile ----------------

(Tai and Matt)

"God this is killing me Tai what's taking him so long?"

"Um…"

"I mean god if he could hurry up just a little, its not like he has any reason to go as slow as possible and …"

"Dude I think I see h." and Matt's rambling still continued.

"Why did I listen to you huh? You love him so why couldn't YOU just get him out of school?" Matt was still going on as Tai sat and stared at Davis approaching them.

"Matt? Dai's right there." Tai mumbled.

"Shut up Tai I am talking now I an NEVER going to forgive you for dragging me out of bed to pick up Davis and of all people in the world it IS Davis! I mean god if I liked a guy and had to plan something special for him, I would make damn sure it was NOT in the middle of school…"

"Matt like's guys?" asked the now wide-eyed Davis.

"YES MATT DOES LIKE GUYS HE'S GAY AS GAY CAN GET!!!" Tai yelled to get Matt's attention.

" Hey no I don't I was just saying to get you to shut up Tai," Matt blinked and stared at Davis, who looked as though he was about to crack up. " When the hell did you get here?"

" About 3 minutes ago." Davis replied.

Matt just stared at him until he felt himself blushing.

"So Matt, why did you pull me out of school? Not that I'm mad or anything, cause I just got kicked out any way's." Davis had also felt himself blushing as his voice drifted off. Tai who was still sitting watching the two decided that t would be a good opportunity for him to slip into the car and get away.

' Ok Tai all you have to do is get into the car and drive away… hold it is Davis trying to flirt with Matt? MY Dai is flirting with Matt? No no no no.' Tai got p and walked over to the two boys.

" Oooo k are we ready to go?" He interrupted their conversation.

" Um yah sure whatever." A minute passed." I guess we should move huh?"

" Yes we should." As Matt said this Davis pulled something out of his pocket. " Damn it Davis put that in the trash, it's going to kill you one of these days, don't be stupid!"

" Um oh yah I forgot you hate all drugs, ha ha silly me…" Davis turned to follow Tai who was already half way to the car. " Hey Matt how are we gonna fit in your car? There are only two seats. And we can't all fit side by side in that thing."

" That is easily solved, you can sit on Tai's lap." Matt smiled and gestured for Davis to get in the car. " I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

" No I don't!" Shouted Tai happily.

" Ok well I guess I have to." Davis got in the car." Hey Tai, you do know I am almost as heavy as you?" Davis said as he settled himself in Tai's lap.

" Are you implying that I'm fat?" Tai giggled.

" No not at all fat just chubby that's all." Davis turned his head to see Tai's face.

" I only weigh 5 pounds more than you!" Tai pouted. " I don't have any fat on me none at all!"

" Well I bet I can prove you wrong Taichi Kamiya!"

" How can you, Daisuke Motomiya? Hm?" Tai grinned a little.

" Well, you have a bit of fat on your ass." 

" No I don't!!! Hey wait a minute how would you know?"

" Well if I do…" Davis grabbed Tai's butt. " That I can tell there's fat."

" O K you two quit it or I'll drop you off at a hotel and let you continue there." Matt said in an all to serious tone.

" NO!"

" OK!"

Davis looked at Tai for a minute then laughed. " You are kidding right?"

" Um well no." Tai blushed a bright shade of red. 

" Right how many drugs have you been taking today?"

" None."

" Are you serious?"

" Yes." After that was said the car was silent for a few minutes.

"Hey Matt?" Davis said breaking the silence. " Why did you guys take me out of school?"

"Well Tai… and me thought you might want to get out of school." 

" Yah and we wanted to take you to see that new Eminem movie, 8 Mile." Tai said and looked at Matt. 

" Well I guess but I don't really like rap music." Davis had a twisted look on his face. 

" So dude he's fucking hot!" Tai stated.

" Yah I guess he is kinda hot but…" 

" Am I the only sane person in this car?" Matt asked.

" Finally you talk. Twenty minutes ago I couldn't shut you up!"

----Later at the movies----

(Matt's POV)

God Tai hasn't looked at the movie screen once, he really likes Davis a lot. I don't blame him though. He is extremely sexy. Why I was cursed to fall in love with him. Of all people, why him? I could never have him and even if he liked me, Tai is my best friend. And as much as it may insult him, Davis is someone who sleeps around.

"Hey…" I turned to see who was taking to me, it was Davis." Me and Tai are going to the bathroom, we'll be right back ok?"

"Yah sure." Yep there he goes. I don stand a chance. Guess they both got ideas from Eminem and Brittany Murphy fucking. 

(Narrator POV)

----Bathroom----

"Davis…" Tai was stopped when he felt Davis' lips on his. 

(Matt's POV)

----Back in the theater---

Davis why do you do this to me? I know you're fucking Tai right now. I could tell by the way you two left. Why I helped Tai do this I will never know…

"Hay aren't you Matt Ishida?"

"Yah. Why?" Oh great another fan girl. Wait a minute it's…"Oh great, Jun"

"

(Narrator POV)

----Bathroom---

Davis backed away from Tai and pulled his shirt back on." Ok now stop lusting after me Tai. I think you are a cool person but I just can't go out with you ok?"

Tai stared at Davis, still taking in what happened. " I… I… we just, you just, with me…"

Davis laughed at Tai. As sorry as he was for what he just did, this was a funny sight. "Yes, we just had sex ok? No get over it and let's go back and watch the movie." 

Davis and Tai walked back to the theater in silence. Every now and then Davis could see a small smile showing on Tai's face from the corner of his eye. The truth was, he didn't want to be with Tai. He wanted Matt. Tai was a good friend to get high with…"Tai?"

"Yes?"

" Do you want to know why I don't want to go out with you? I mean do you really want to know?" 

"No not really but I am sort of curious." Tai's smile had disappeared. 

"Because," He took a deep breath," because I am in love with Matt."

"Matt?" Tai looked as though he just lost everything in his life. "As in Matt who's in the theater now, Matt?" 

" I…" Davis smiled a little and looked down at the ground, "Yes, that Matt."

----After the movie---

"So why were you gone so long?" Matt asked as they all got in the two-seat car again. Only this time Davis looked slightly uncomfortable sitting on Tai's lap.

"We had to use the bathroom that's all." Davis snapped.

"Geeze I was just asking you don't have to bite my head off." Matt said, or more like mumbled. A few minutes passed before they reached Tai and Matt's apartment. 

"Do you guys wanna stay in here forever or do you want to get out?" Davis asked as he stood outside the car.

" Hey Dai? Could you give us a sec to talk?" Matt asked. 

"Sure." He smiled weakly.

" You can go in and make yourself something to eat if you want."

"K." Davis darted up the stairs and into the apartment.

"So…"

"What?"

"Did you two have fun?" Matt turned and looked out his window.

"He…" Tai paused. "He love's you."

Matt's mouth opened as he was about to scream, but then he looked at tai's face and realized that it wouldn't be the best idea." You're kidding right?"

"No." Tai stared at floor of the car.

"Tai what happened?"

"NOTHING!!!" Tai jumped out of the car." Nothing fucking happened so back the fuck off!"

~TBC~

Ok I am getting tired now so I will finish in a few minutes or at least after my hands stop hurting. Sorry if it sucks but I'm trying really I am. Please review so I know what to do for further chapters. And sorry there is no yamasuke yet

K ciao Satan Herself " 'Cause a man will never be able to do those evil things!!"


	3. A Confession

K it's the 3rd part yippy. You prolly don't want me to rant on and on so here is the story

It's not a humor kinda story I didn't intend on it being one. I accidentally put that.

Finally yamasuke and I don't own anything so yah and… Shutting up now

-------------------------A confession-----------------

(Narrator POV)

---- Later that day ----

Neither Matt nor Tai talked since their argument in the car, if it was an argument at all. 

"So are you guys alive?" asked a confused Davis.

"Yah. I'm fine!" Matt said more harshly than intended.

Tai looked at matt then got up off the couch and headed for the door. "I'm going out for a while. Bye Dai." With that Tai stormed out of the apartment leaving Davis and Matt alone.

A few minutes of silence passed. Finally to break the creepy silence, Davis spoke up, "So what's wrong with Tai?" he tilted his head a little to the side.

"I don't know why don't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? It's not like I know what's up in his fucked up head." Davis frowned. " Maybe I should go now."

" No you don't have to. Besides where would you go?" Matt smiled. "I don't mind if you stay here tonight." Davis sat down next to matt.

"Well I could go to a club or next door to Mimi and Sora's place." Davis smiled back at Matt, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind. You know them." After that the room fell silent. Davis and Matt just looked at each other. They sat like that for about ten minutes, not saying a word.

" Dai if I ask you a few questions will you…" Matt paused and took a deep breath, " Will you answer them honestly? I mean no matter what the question is?" matt looked up to see Davis smiling.

"Yes. I would, why?"

"Well I have three questions I want to ask you, but I want you to be honest." Matt looked away for a second then back at Davis to see him still smiling.

" Matt you can ask me any thing." He paused and looked up at the sealing. " As long as it doesn't involve TS or Kari."

"Yah right like I want to talk about them. TK is my brother, but I still can't stand him."

"So ask the three questions and I my friend will give you 3 answers." Davis said in a funny British accent.

"K why do you do drugs?"

"Um pass next one." Davis' smile disappeared.

"Dai please, I just want to know its not like I want to give you a lecture on how bad they are."

"Because they keep me from doing worse things."

"What's worse Dai, what could possibly be worse than that? God I care about you and don't want you to die from drugs or anything."

"Worse is when you know that nobody cares about you! That you could die and no one will notice you gone." Davis took off his studded bracelet and pulled up his sleeve to show Matt his arms. "That's worse."

"Oh my god Dai, when did you do that?" Matt's eyes filled up with tears. "Dai why do you have to do these things? It's not helping any thing to hurt yourself."

"No one cares if I do, besides, it was months ago."

Matt shook his head at this comment. "Dai, Tai cares, if Jun was here she would to. A lot of people care about you." Matt took Davis' hands looked into his' dark brown eyes. "I care. I care a lot. That's why I bug you about these things."

Davis pulled away and blushed. "Next question." He smiled.

"What did you do with Tai in the bathroom?"

"What do you think?" Davis looked away.

Matt frowned. "Oh. Did it mean anything to you?"

"No." he stopped at no. To him it did mean nothing. He was only doing Tai a favor. "You asked more than three questions."

"So they're side questions. Only three main ones."

"And the third one is?" Davis cocked his head to the side.

"Do you love anybody?" Matt blushed.

"Yes. I do. Now I have a question for you. Do you love anybody?" 

"Yeah." Matt's face turned from pink to red. "Who?"

"Uh…" Davis looked up to Matt's ice blue eyes and scooted closer to him. He leaned forward and kissed Matt softly on the lips. Matt froze for a second taking in what was happening. Davis, the one who he loved was kissing him.

Suddenly He backed away. "Davis, I…" Matt's eyes were wide and his face was red.

"I, I'm sorry." Davis turned his head and bit his lip.

Matt shook his head to himself. He pulled Davis' head back to face him and kissed him. This time he opened his mouth to let Davis' tongue in. Davis put his leg over matt so he was sitting facing him; still kissing he started to unbutton Matt's shirt and pulled it off so his pale skin was exposed. He also pulled his own shirt off leaving him and Matt in only their pants; witch came off shortly after the shirts.

Matt laid down on the couch with Davis on top of him trailing kisses down his chest and stomach. He nearly reached his boxers when the phone rang. 

"Damn. I have to get it Davis."

"Why?"

"Because, it might be important."

Davis frowned. "And this isn't?"

"I guess they can call back later…"

"Yes they can." Davis went back to his attempt at taking off matt's boxers but again another interruption. This time it was the door.

"Shit!" Davis backed off of Matt and watched as he put his cloths back on. "Coming! Hold on a sec!" 

"Matt you don't have a sec, hurry up!" It was Mimi.

Matt opened the door as he pulled his shirt on. "What is it?"

"Tai." 

~TBC~

Yes!!! I have access to the internet whenever I want so I will have chapter 4 up by tomorrow or sooner hahahahahahaha……….

Review? Flame? Anyone? Come on I don't bite!!! Let me know watcha thinking!!! 

** caio Satan Herself " 'Cause a man will never be able to do those evil things!!"


	4. Busted

K and a few days later I get back on the computer to start part 4

Very odd chapter and I'm too lazy to re write it. Lots a sex related things.

And if Jessie C is reading, hi Jessie.

---- Busted ----

Mimi's eye's started to tear. "He overdosed on something. Now he's at our place. You have to come over now."

Matt had a blank expression on his face. "Why would he do that?"

"Something about you and Davis. Just come over." She turned and walked away.

(Davis POV)

Shit this is all my fault. I'm such a fucking idiot. I should have never told him about matt, or had sex with him. Now he fucking overdosed on god knows what. "Fuck!"

"What?" Matt looked at Davis as they walked to the store.

"He almost died cause of me. I'm so fucking stupid. I never wanted this to happen to him Matt. It's all my fault." Davis began to cry. "I should have never done anything with him. It's because of me. I had sex with him then told him I hated him."

" Davis, you didn't do anything wrong. Besides, he just passed out. And I know you don't hate Tai. You guys are like best friends. Even if you, you know, it's not your fault."

"Matt I started this! I told him that he could stop liking me because I…" Davis looked at into Matt's eyes. "I loved you. He had the saddest look on his face."

---- Later that day ----

"Tai are you ok?"

Tai just looked up at Sora. He smiled weakly. "Yah. Where did Dai go?" 

"Well, he and Matt were …"

"Matt? He doesn't care why was he here?" Tai's expression turned cold. "I thought he was my best friend."

"He is Tai. And he does care about you."

"I think I'll go home now I don't wanna bother you guys anymore." Tai got up and walked to the door. "Thanks a lot guys I really appreciate you helping me."

"Tai, you don't need to thank us. We were just worried about you. Just promise not to go out and take as many drugs as you can get. It isn't really smart. And you are kinda lucky Sora Is in med school." Mimi laughed a little. " Bye Tai see ya later."

Mimi and Sora watched as Tai left the apartment. "I hope he'll be ok."

"Mimi, I took pretty damn good care of him." Sora had a big smile plastered on her face.

"No not that. Davis and Matt. When I got there they were…"

---- Matt and Tai's place ----

"Fuck! O god Matt… Mmmm harder!" Davis threw his head back against the armrest of the couch. "Yes! Matt!"

"Dai…" matt started sucking at Davis' neck

Matt and Davis were moving back and forth in unison, screaming each other's names. Until they heard the door open, and saw Tai standing in front of it. "Oh shit." Was all Matt could mumble?

"Nice. Just fucking nice." Tai shouted as Davis pushed Matt off of him, and turning over to see Tai's tear stained face, staring at them. "Davis you are sick. You fuck anything that's willing don't you?"

"Tai I…" Tai slammed his fist against the wall causing both Matt and Davis to jump.

"Shut the fuck up! I wished I would have died, cause you know what? I have nothing. I thought you guys were both my best friends,

But I guess I was wrong." Tai stormed to his room and slammed the door leaving Davis and Matt staring in utter shock. 

Tai who just earlier that day; had been so full of life, just like the real Tai had been. Not on drugs, not wasted from partying, just the regular Tai, the leader of the Digidestend. 

"Matt, I have to go. Sorry." Davis got up and started to pull his clothes back on.

"Davis, please don't go. Tai's just shocked that's all. He'll be fine tomorrow. It's been a long day."

"No shit." Davis pulled his mesh shirt on and sat down next to Matt. He picked up matt's clothes off the floor and handed them to him. "Here. You might not want to stay like, that, forever."

(Matt)

*Flashback"

"Davis put that out. It's bad for you." I hate when he does drugs, it's so stupid of him.

"Lighten up Matt, let the kid live a little." How can Tai just smile about it? If he never got a hold of Davis, he might have been a normal kid. "Dai? Do you think you could ever love me?" That was unexpected.

"Wha? Man I don't know I…" Davis got up and ran to the bathroom. I hate drugs. Weather Tai's just messing around or being serious I don't know. Probably doesn't know what the fuck he's saying.

"Tai he's not going to live if he keep's doing drugs. There bad and they can kill you!" Tai is so stupid sometimes.

"What are you? One of those dumb DARE officers? Geeze."

*****End Flashback*

______________________________________________________

(Narrator's POV)

"Matt are you awake?" matt didn't move. "Matt?" Davis leaned over matt's bed and kissed him softly. "Matt please wake up." Davis purred.

"What is it Davis?" matt opened his eyes slightly to what Davis wanted. 

He just got into Matt's bed and kissed him again. Matt rolled over slightly and kissed him back. "Davis I don't think…"

"Shut up Matt." Davis hungrily kissed matt. "We never got to finish, and since you're making me stay…" he kissed matt then started to trail kisses down his jaw and neck, unbuttoning Matt's top as he went.

"Davis…" He stopped and gasped as davis pulled his pajama pants down. "Davis please no more, please."

"Why. I know you want it." Davis looked up from his position at Matt.

"Because, Tai." Davis got up and stared at Matt.

" Tai? He's asleep. Don't worry."

"Davis, no sex, please?" as much as matt WANTED to have sex with Davis, he couldn't. "you make to much noise."

"Ok. I've got something I could do instead." He raised one eyebrow and smiled.

Ok I am done for now. It's 2 15 in the morning. This is what ya get for new years. Now I am going to bed.


	5. NOT A CHAPTER authors note

Hi ALL!!! This ISN'T A CHAPTER. I HAVE A SERIOUS BLOCK WHEN IT COMES TO THIS STORY, SO WHEN i THINK OF SOMETHING… i WILL RIGHT IT AND POST IT. I CANT THINK OF WHAT TO DO NEXT SO E MAIL ME WITH SOME IDEAS IF YA WANT. 

~ EDDIE WACHOWSKI'S CHICK ~

eddie_wachowskis_chick@yahoo.com


End file.
